Aces and Hearts
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: "You win, I'll sign over the bar. I win, hell, I get the pretty little girl of yours." An ego-driven challenge gives way to heart shattering consequences.


**A/N: My older readers may remember this story. I decided to do away with it a while ago when I wanted to try new stuff. But given someone tried to pass this off as their own (tsk tsk) and more importantly I miss my Deadman, and I believe we need a dose of psycho Randy, I felt it necessary to bring it back. Old readers, enjoy it again. New readers, hope you like it.**

"Don't move. Just look, in the mirror." Randy whispered against her ear. He tossed her dark hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck.

"Randy-"

"Don't talk." He growled before he undid the tie at the nape of her neck, sending her nightie down her sleek body. His reflection looked somewhat predacious to her, animalistic. He rubbed against her while taking in the smell of her hair. She let out a heavy sigh, she knew he was ready. He turned her around and smirked before he flung her across the bed. She stared up wide-eyed as he crawled on top of her.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." She stared into his cobalt eyes as she spoke the words.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"Nothing." She said blankly, focusing on the distant trees as he cruised down a back road. Away from everything they knew, everything they called home.

"Nothing?" He looked over at her.

"I'm just gonna miss High Ridge, is all." She said.

"I know you are, I am too." He said, taking a hand off the wheel and placing it on her thigh. "But this is the best thing for both of us, the bike shop is gonna thrive here. You'll be happy, I promise."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, the place is even more beautiful in person." Jordyn said as she admired their home from the front yard.

"Told you you'd love it." Randy came up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I know." She smiled and reached back to touched his face.

* * *

"The bikes came in sooner than expected, I should be able to open up next week." Randy said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"That's great. The place is huge." Jordyn said when they got out and looked around.

"That's what I paid for."

"I was thinking, maybe I should go look for a job." Jordyn started.

"I make more than enough to take care of you, you don't need a job." Randy walked over to her.

"I know, but I'll be bored to tears sitting around the house all day." She reasoned.

"Then you can help me around the shop."

"Work around a bunch of guys and talk about bikes I know nothing about?"

"Fine, go look for one then. Nothing full-time, though." Randy said.

"Got it." Jordyn winked before she started to walk off. Randy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Don't go far."

* * *

Jordyn passed by a strip of boutiques, coffee shops, gift stores, nothing really interested her until she came across an open bar.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Can I help you?" A tall man asked as he walked up from the back. Very muscular with gray hair to his shoulders, he was very handsome.

"Hi, I'm Jordyn. I was wondering if you guys were looking for any help?"

"Well I'm Kevin, but he's the one you wanna talk to." He nodded over his shoulder to the man walking up to them. Just as built as Kevin, he looked a bit more intimidating, showing off both his arms completely covered in tattoos.

"I'm Mark." He held out his hand.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you guys were looking for any help?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Jordyn Ramone."

"You're a pretty little thing. You have any experience?"

"Huh?" Jordyn's eyes got wide.

"In work, I mean." Mark chuckled.

"Oh, I didn't work in high school. And I went straight to college. You're not gonna hire me, are you?" She asked with a contrite face.

"Well as pretty as you are, you gotta be good with people. You opposed to serving drinks?"

"Absolutely not." Jordyn smiled.

"Come in at 3 o'clock on Monday and we'll work something out." Mark said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chirped. Mark couldn't help but smile at her, she was a happy little thing.

"Jordyn, there you are." Randy slowly approached the two.

"I got the job, isn't that great?" Jordyn beamed.

"Yeah that's, that's great." Randy said, as he put an arm around her and turned her towards the door.

"See ya Monday." She said. "Bye Kevin!" She called over her shoulder.

"See ya, doll." She head his voice boom from the back. Randy looked over his shoulder at Mark as they walked away.


End file.
